Marth Crazy ORIGINAL STORY
by Kandyrock
Summary: Samus has kidnapped- or should I say Kirby-napped- Kirby! She forces him to check out her collection of Marth-Senpai, and eventually tries to get rid of him. Will Kirby survive? (probably not) ( My style of written has drastically changed since I first made this, so don't blame me if the chapters seem a little weird.)
1. Kirby-napped

"Kirby!" Zero Suit Samus yelled. The little pink puffball bounced over to her. "Would you like to sleep over with me tonight? Everyone else said no…" ZSS asked. Kirby frantically shook his head no. "Great! Thanks Kirby!" ZSS said as she picked him up and took him to her room. Kirby struggled to get out of her grip, but it was too tight.

Soon they got to her room. She entered, and locked the door. Kirby was amazed at all the Marth pictures with little hearts around them, He knew she was Marth Crazy, but not this crazy!

"Like it, don't you!" She put Kirby down and kicked him. "He's MINE!" She yelled at him. Kirby was shocked, how could a nice Smasher kick _him_?! He was too cute.

He squeaked as ZSS tied him up. "Now let me tell you why I love Marth so much, it all started when-"

LIKE A MILLION HOURS LATER

"- And that's why I like him." ZSS explained. Kirby was lucky the 'LIKE A MILLION HOURS LATER' saved him from hearing the story.

"Wanna see my Marth Dolls?" ZSS asked as she started shoving Marth Dolls in Kirby's face. ~I have to tell Marth!~ Kirby thought, struggling to get out of the ropes.


	2. Cleaning Palutena's Room

Marth was walking down the hallways. Pikachu ran up to Marth. "Pikachu! Pika pika!" He said (Pikachu Translator: Marth! Kirby has been kidnapped by ZSS you've gotta save my buddy!)

"Pikachu, you know I don't understand you." Marth said, walking off. *Pikachu Facepalm*

Pit was walking down the halls in his pjs. "Hey Pit!" Marth yelled. "What?" He asked. "I'm on room cleaning duty! Maybe I can dig up some of Paultena's secrets, or her diary!" Marth replied. Pit's face lit up. "OH YEA! COME TO MY ROOM WHEN YOUR FINISHED!" Pit covered his mouth and hoped no one heard

Marth looked awkwardly at Pit, and started to head for the goddess' room. Paultena wasn't in there, ~Great... Look at this mess though! Who knew a goddess could be so messy...~ He thought.

He started to poke around for her diary, cleaning the mess along the way. ~What the fudge! Why is there so many root beer cans on the floor!~ He thought in disgust.

~Her diary!~ He thought, picking the diary up and putting it inside his pocket. ~Great, now I have to clean the rest!~

Once he was done, he went to Pit's room. "Pit, I got the-" He was cut off by Pit. "Wow thanks, bye!" He slammed his door in Marth's face.

~He's hiding something... and I-" He lost his train of thought when someone or something grabbed him.


	3. Samus' Weird Shrine

"Kirby!? Are you trying to get out?!" ZSS yelled as she slapped the pink puffball. Kirby squeaked, struggling even more to get out.

A couple hours later…

Kirby had given up on trying to escape. Then someone knocked on the door. ZSS kicked Kirby into the closet. Kirby banged on the closet door, hoping someone would notice. He saw a hole in the closet door, and he looked through it. He saw that Pit had come in.

"Samus, I'm getting worried about you, I have been hearing noises coming from your room and- Wait, is that a Marth picture?" Pit said.

"Uh... No" ZSS, quickly shoving Pit out of her room, locking the door once again.

Kirby was once again trapped in with ZSS, he was able to chew his way through the ropes at least.

ZSS let him out of the closet. "What the- your untied?! How?!" ZSS yelled, reaching for Kirby.

Kirby quickly ran, seeing a room connected to Samus'. He ran in, Seeing a huge picture of Marth with candles around it. There were three items around the Marth picture, A piece of Marth's cape, A bag of is throw-up, and a napkin touched by him.

"Oh, so you found the next thing I was going to show you" ZSS said, grabbing Kirby.

Kirby was startled, and he also really had to go to the bathroom. Kirby started kicking, trying to explain that he had to go to the bathroom. ZSS understood, sighed, and showed him into a Kirby box.

Kirby decided that it was safe, and went inside. ZSS locked the door, trapping him inside. ~At least I'm in a bathroom~ he thought.

Luckily, for ZSS, it was late at night. So, she went outside, to her car, and put Kirby up front with her. ZSS started to drive away. But Luckily, Pikachu put a tracker on her car, just in case.


	4. Pika Tracking

Marth woke up in one of Pikachu's rooms in his closet. "Aww, man! I can't believe I'm here again." Marth muttered. Marth was in a gray room with a giant portrait of Pikachu, and a table with a couple chairs.

"At least gimme some delicious waffles!" Marth yelled, his mouth watering. The portrait on the wall stuck a little metal hand and gave Marth waffles.

"Yum!" he started to chow down on the Waffles.

Pikachu was looking at the tracker in his pika-phone, and saw the little red dot that was Samus' car going towards the ocean. "Pika! Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika Pi!" (Kirby! Oh no, Samus might drop him in!)

Pikachu started to run down the halls. He ran through the doors. The he got in the PIKA-MOBILE! He drove to the ocean in high speed.

"Pika, Pikachu!" (This is the end of the line!)

"Huh?" Samus turned around to see a small yellow figure.


	5. Kirby Needs Help

"What the- Pikachu?" ZSS wondered.

"PIKA PI PIKACHU!" (Pika lasers go!)

ZSS floored it. The lasers were so close to her car.

"Pikachu?" (What the?)

ZSS' car somehow made it back to Smash Mansion. ZSS got out of the car, and grabbed the Kirby box.

Kirby squirmed around in the Kirby box. Kirby litter was in his face. He also looked at all the Marth stickers in it. Kirby made a face.

A couple minutes later, the Kirby box was thrown and broken. Kirby was stunned from the throw.

"You..." ZSS growled, coming closer and closer to Kirby. "STUPID LITTLE PINK PUFFBALL! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" Samus Yelled.

Kirby shrunk away. ZSS scared him.

"YOU DON'T DESURVE MARTH! YOU PINK FAT THING!" Samus yelled.

Kirby was even more stunned. She called him 'Fat', sure he was a little chubby, but that's because he's round.

Kirby went up, and bit ZSS.

"OWWWWW! WHY YOU LITTLE!" ZSS started to chase after Kirby.

Kirby ran for his life. He didn't mean to get her mad. He just wanted to get out of here.

After running for a while, Kirby realized how big this place was. He was sorta amazed. Then he ran into a big room.


	6. Losing Kirby

Pikachu couldn't believe it. They got away! He started to head back. When he finally made it back, he saw Samus outside, who looked baffled.

"Pika, Pikachu? (What's Wrong?)" He asked.

"Oh... Pikachu... Hi." She growled.

Pikachu Rolled his eyes. He nudged her and repeated himself. "Pika, Pikachu?" He asked again.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I lost Kirby. There." She answered, annoyed.

"Pikachu! (WHAT?!)" Pikachu yelped.

"I know... He could be anywhere! What if we lost him... Forever..." She wondered.

"Pika... (Yeah...)" Pikachu said.

Samus went inside, walking by Pikachu's room, she saw Kirby prints. "Kirby?! PIKACHU, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

Pikachu rushed to Samus, thinking she may have found a clue.

"What is this, Pikachu!" She spat.

Pikachu Shrugged, Looking at the Kirby Prints. ~Pika Pika Pi? Pikachu. (How could have Kirby got in here? I have Pika locks.)" Pikachu thought.

"Well?!" She yelled.

Pikachu used thunderbolt. The building shorted out. Pikachu looked for his Pika lock, in the dark.

"PIKACHU? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! AGH!" Samus Stormed off, hitting into a wall. "OW." She looked and felt for a wall, then followed it.

Pikachu was able to find his room and get in. He started to power his back-up generator. "PIKACHUUU!" He yelled. The generator started up.

He padded over to his Pikachu Bed, sitting on it, he tried to figure out how Kirby got in here. Samus was banging on the door. Then she blasted it open.


	7. Finding Marth

Kirby looked around the room, and saw Marth sitting at a gray table. Kirby ran up to him and tugged on him. "Kirby?! No way!" he exclaimed.

Grabbing Kirby, Marth hugged him. "I missed you! I've been trapped in here so long... Like- No, wait. That would be breaking the fourth wall- I mean, uh..." he stuttered, as Kirby nuzzled him.

Knowing that Marth was alive started to make him relaxed. He was afraid that Samus would have found him by now. He went up to the Pikachu Picture.

Marth knew what he wanted. "Pikachu! I would like some hot steaming pancakes please!" He yelled. The Pikachu picture opened its mouth and a plate of Pancakes came out. Kirby ate them fast.

"Aww. Your so cute Kirby!" Marth said.

Then they heard a bang in the distance.


	8. Chased

Samus broke the door open. "Pikachu..." She

taunted. "Where are you..." She saw a flash of yellow. "AHA!" She blasted, leaving a Marth sticker where she shot.

Pikachu Bolted out the door. Samus saw him, and was running after him.

Pit was nearby, pushing the Bakery cart. Pikachu ran under the cart.

"What…" Pit was stopped in his tracks.

Samus ran straight into it. Tarts, Pies, and cakes flew everywhere, And Samus didn't even say sorry.

"NOOO! MY CART!" Pit just fell over and started to cry.

Pikachu kept running. He just wanted to be left alone! He didn't even know where Kirby was! Without realizing it, he ran straight into Samus. "PIIIIIIIIKAAAAA!" Pikachu screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Samus yelled.

*Crash*

Samus caught him. She couldn't believe it. "WHERE IS KIRBY?!" She yelled at him.

Pikachu did what he could. He made a sad face.

"Oh, Stop it! Mouse for brains!" She growled.

Pikachu was stunned. Mouse for brains? No way is he going to be called that.

"PI-KA-CHU!" Pikachu used thunderbolt. Running into the nearest room, he hid.


	9. A Motherly Appearance

"Curse you Pikachu! NOW MY SUIT WON'T SHOOT!" She looked around the room, realizing that everyone was staring at her.

Pit started to laugh. He couldn't stop himself from laughing, mostly because Samus was covered in ash from the suit breaking down, and the was a pie on her head.

Robyn walked forward, "what were you doing with that cute, cuddly, Pikachu?!" She asked.

"I'm... uh, trying to find your son, he has, uh, gone missing, and uh, Pikachu knows where he is, ma'am," Samus said with a crooked grin on her face. But no one could see it, since she had her helmet on.

"Oh. Carry on then," Robyn said, reaching her hand out to help Samus get out, "And, why would of all the people, Pikachu _,_ have my son?"

"Oh, because Pikachu is... a, uh, evil rat?" Samus shrugged, trying to make Pikachu seem bad.

"You cannot be serious," Robyn glared at her, while Samus was sheepishly looking around. "Pikachu is the nicest ' _evil rat_ ' I know. I do not think he would do anything bad."

Samus was worried about what she thought of her. "Well, uh, *gulp*, I don't really think he's super evil..."

"Good, now, come along, let's go find that Pikachu."


	10. Stealing Le Pastries

Pit was walking down the hallway, with yet another, pastry cart. "Cookies! Cakes! Pastries! _Pies_!" He yelled.

"Hey! Are you the pastry guy that had one of the pies falls on Samus' suit?" A voice asked.

"Shulk?! Why do you want to know?!" Pit exclaimed.

"I wanna give a pie to Samus," Shulk explained.

"But, why? What does she have that you want?" Pit asked, knowing Shulk was up to something.

He shrugged, "She has a butt," he answered, grinning.

"EWWW! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Pit yelled, running away from Shulk, leaving the cart behind.

"Now Samus will be mine," he grinned, and started to push his cart towards Samus' room.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Kirby, do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Marth whispered, his spirits low.

Kirby whined, and started to pace around the room, trying to think of an answer. "po-yo," he responded.

"...I hope not. How did you get here anyways?" Marth gazed at Kirby, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Po po-yo, po-yo, um," ("Samus likes you, yeah, um,") Kirby looked down at the floor.

"Yeah... I know that. I just wish she wasn't so obsessive about it. I would like her, but she's just a bit on the crazy side," Marth explained, sighing. "Sometimes I just want her to leave me alone. I sorta prefer to stay in this room, now that I think about it," he hasn't said anything this smart in ages.

Returning to Shulk

"Hey hey hey! It's the Shulkmasta here, and I'm gonna teach you how to get Samus to be your girlfriend!" Shulk was recording with his phone. He was looking at Samus' account, Loveyourbooty, looking at her _bootiful_ videos.

He took the pastry cart and knocked on Samus' door. It opened, Samus was inside. "Whoa! Should I come back another time?" Samus was still getting dressed.

"OH MY GOD GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. He noticed that Pikachu was in there, as well as Robyn as she slammed the door.

"Lucky rat," he muttered. He didn't know why Robyn would be in there, though.

He continued to wait by the door, having his video in pause mode. The door opened, Pikachu running out. "Pika!" he yelled. Shulk looked up to see Samus in full armor, and Robyn with a sword that she borrowed.

"Oh- "


	11. An Angry Goddess

"Where the heck is my diary?! I left it right here, I swear!" Paultena was walking around in her messy room, still uncleaned by whoever was on cleaning duty. "I bet someone took it," She started throwing her root beer cans in the trash as she looked around.

"AGH! COME BACK HERE SHULK! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" A voice yelled.

"Was that Samus? Weird… I thought she liked-," Samus blasted down her door by accident. "WHAT THE-? SAMUS!"

"Hmm- Oh goddess- I'm so sorry Palutena, I didn't mean to- HEY SHULK GET BACK HERE!" Shulk ran into Palutena's room and hid in her closet, while Samus blasted around, looking for him.

"SAMUS! OH MY GOD- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Palutena grabbed Samus and Shulk to stop them from running away.

"Oh yeah…" Shulk looked over at Palutena and winked.

"ERRRGH!" Samus struggled to loosen Palutena's grip.

"Now, you two will pay for all the damage you have caused, are we clear?" Palutena glared at them as Shulk and Samus looked at each other in dismay.

"But… I don't have any money- well, maybe a few pennies," Shulk tried to get out of this.

"Too bad, because I'm _not_ paying for this," she growled.

"Okay, okay, geez. We'll get enough money, just calm down," Samus tried her best to relax her.

"You have a week."


End file.
